


AI Generated Smut

by ComradeYandere



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Futanari, Hetalia, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComradeYandere/pseuds/ComradeYandere
Summary: so i had a nice play session with AI Dungeon and i decided to paste it here for yall to see
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	AI Generated Smut

you are (insert name here) , a student at the world academy. you want to have some fun with your boyfriend Ludwig. you go over to his dorm, getting ready to do some heavy bdsm with him since he has been bugging you about it for weeks now. you enter his room, only to find it empty, though there is a note on his bed. Ludwig has had enough! you text ludwig to come back to the dorm as you are there.it turns out he was out buying supplies. he arrives back at the room, adding his newly acquired toys to his stash of bdsm gear. he begins to bind your hands together with rope, gagging you with a ball gag he has had specially made out of medical tubing, which prevents you from breathing properly.he attaches wires from the clamps on your nipples to the back of your head so that if you move even slightly they will tighten around your tender nips and send sharp shocks through you. he begins kissing along your body as he unties your robe, tossing it aside, he slides down your body and begins to lick your legs, kissing and sucking on them gently before moving up your legs, kissing along the way. he reaches your groin and begins kissing and licking around your manhood, which soon becomes engorged and stands at attention. > You moan loudly and let him continue. Ludwig begins kissing and licking around your balls, sucking gently on them as one of the clamps on your nipples tightens, sending a small jolt through your body and making you moan loudly, though not loud enough to escape the ball gag in your mouth. he licks up your shaft slowly before taking the head in his mouth, sucking gently as he begins to move his head up and down, his hand firmly gripping your shaft. > You thrust your hips into his mouth. You thrust your hips forward, your cock hitting the back of his throat as he gags slightly, but keeps moving his head up and down on your shaft. soon enough you are shooting your load down his throat, filling his mouth with your seed as he keeps moving his head up and down your shaft until you finish. he pulls away from your cock with a pop, smiling at you as he unties your hands. > You relax a little. Ludwig kisses along your body, gently licking and kissing every inch of skin as he unties your hands. he lays you back onto the bed and begins to lick and suck on your breasts, kissing around them before gently biting your nipples as he teases them with his tongue. > You wrap your legs around his body. Ludwig moves up your body as he kisses down your body, licking and kissing every inch of skin as he goes down on you. soon enough your hands are free, and you grab his head as he continues to kiss down your body, stopping to lick around each of your asscheeks before gently licking your asshole with his tongue. > You spread your legs for him and let him continue. Ludwig continues licking around your asshole as he grabs his cock, slowly pushing it out towards you as he pushes it against your asshole. he slowly pushes in as you moan into the gag in your mouth, his cock stretching your asshole wide as he slowly enters you. he continues pushing forward, your body accepting his cock as his arms hold your legs up in the air as he fucks you hard against the bed. he continues like this for a while until he's fully inside you as he holds still inside you, staring into each others eyes as you both enjoy the other's cock inside you. he leans down and kisses you as he begins to slowly pull out, before pushing back in as his tongue snakes into your mouth. He continues like this for a while until he's pulling out slowly again, before pushing back in as your body begins to relax around him again. "Fuck... I need this so much..." he pants into your ear as he continues like this for a while more until he begins to grunt as he shoots his load deep inside you. > You also shoot your load. Ludwig continues fucking you hard against the bed as he releases his load inside your asshole, filling it with his warm seed as you moan into the gag in your mouth. he continues like this for a few minutes more until he releases a long sigh as he pulls out of your ass and collapses onto the bed next to you, pulling you into him tightly as he holds you tightly. > You cuddle him tightly. The pair of you lie together naked in bed as the sun rises high above you, and you both lie there, enjoying the feeling of being fucked hard by your boyfriend while holding him tightly in your arms as you both fall asleep together, knowing that this is just the beginning... THE END


End file.
